thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrance Montclair
"I just checked with Jesus and he said it's okay." -- Professor Terrance Montclair Introduction Terrance Montclair, or 'the Professor' as he is called by some around town, is the head of the Film Department at the University of San Andreas, Los Santos (ULSA). Biography Early Life & Education Terrance Montclair was born in Joplin, Missouri in 1943. In 1961, he moved to San Andreas to pursue film studies at the University of San Andreas, Los Santos (ULSA). After serving in the Vietnam War, Montclair resumed his studies and obtained a PhD in Film & Television in 1975. Academic Career Upon obtaining his PhD, Montclair began teaching classes at the university. Much of his professional career centered around Vinewood and its history. While serving as a professor, he has published two books: Vinewood: The Silent Era (1987) and Vinewood: A History (1992), both of which are used as required texts for ULSA film students. Montclair became the Dean of Film in 1989, and served in that position until his retirement in 2016. While retired, he continued to teach courses at ULSA involving screen adaptations and horror genre studies. The dean who replaced him retired in January of 2018, and Montclair has come out of retirement to head the film department once more. Relationships Montclair has been married five times. Eunice Esterhaus - Montclair married a fellow ULSA student, Eunice Esterhaus, in 1962. They divorced amicably in 1965. Eunice remarried and moved to Indiana. Abigail Throckmorton - Montclair met Abigail Throckmorton, a tabloid reporter covering Vinewood, while working on his PhD. The two married in 1975 divorced on rather hostile terms in 1977. June Belmont - Montclair met June Belmont while she was an anthropology student at the university. Despite their difference in age, the two were quite close as a couple and loved each other very much. The two married in 1984. After obtaining her Master's Degree, June planned a trip to Africa to research west African tribes. Her plane crashed en route to Guinea in 1989, killing all aboard. Mildred Haggerty - Montclair began a romantic relationship with fellow film professor Mildred Haggerty in 1990. The two married within months after the start of their relationship, but ended with her death from drowning during a film premiere after party aboard a yacht. Of all his former wives, Montclair has stated that he misses Mildred the most. He once attempted to contact Mildred's spirit via a psychic to see if his frequent romantic adventures with coeds angered her. He received no answer. Honey Chang - Montclair met Honey Chang, a fashion designer from Hong Kong, in 1994. The two were married in 1995. In 1997, Honey Chang was revealed to be a spy working for Chinese intelligence and was subsequently arrested by Federal authorities. The marriage between Chang and Montclair was annulled in 1997. Terrance missed Honey very much, and the two corresponded until she was returned to China during a prisoner exchange. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Of his wives, Montclair has stated that Honey was the most sexually energetic. After his fifth marriage, Montclair has confided to friends that he no longer has a desire to remarry. Relatives During his first marriage, Montclair had been told by doctors that he suffered from male infertility, and would not be able to father a child. Montclair then became a swinger, enjoying multiple partners for extended periods and often engaging in sexual group activity. Montclair and two of his former wives (June Belmont and Mildred Haggerty) even attended 'Key Parties,' where married couples would switch partners for the evening. It was at one such event that Montclair unknowingly fathered a son - Davorin Huskle. The two would not find out they were father and son until after they'd met and had become friends in Los Santos in 2018. In an odd coincidence, Montclair later discovered that he had fathered a second son, Orion McCormick, while in Florida. As with Davorin Huskle, this was not revealed until Montclair and Orion had met and become friends. Recent Events Montclair was involved in a self-defense shooting on the Chumash Pier in 2018. A masked individual attempted to rob him and Montclair, who had spotted the assailant prior to being attacked, defended himself with his pistol. Though shot himself, Montclair managed to kill his would-be robber. The incident was later investigated by the SASP but no charges were filed against Montclair. Montclair was shot on a second occassion days later while defending his friends when they were attacked by Vagos gang members. He suffered multiple gunshot wounds and, as a result, lost his right kidney. Most recently, Montclair has decided to take up amateur boxing at the age of 75. Personality Montclair is a bombastic, outspoken individual. Among those that know him, his language has often been described as "colorful" by some and "lewd" by others. He speaks openly and frankly, sometimes uncomfortably so, regarding his own exploits and any random topic. Depending on his mood, he can be charming and funny or callous and hostile. The Professor also speaks openly about his romantic pursuits and conquests, many of which involve ULSA students from either the Anthropology or Theater departments. With his deep fondness for smoking marijuana, he often gets high and sleeps with hippie girls in the desert. Montclair has stated his preference for either Glenlevit Scotch or Jack Daniel's Whiskey. He is also a heavy smoker and takes medication for hypertension. He has also spoken to friends about his casual use of cocaine from 1984 to 1992. Quotes "Christ Jesus--!" "Just gonna nope it the fuck on out of here." "I just checked with Jesus and he said it's okay." "She's down for a splash of the 'Old Spice'!" Category:Characters Category:Civilian